Betrayal
by Chandniwrc
Summary: Baltimore detective Tony DiNozzo ended up with cartel of Coyotes, betrayed, tortured, abused, without a hope to get out of it alive. But there's always a chance. But what the Coyotes want from Tony and who's the Old Gringo?
1. Prolog

**A/N: Hi there! I'm back. Someone once told me to practice my English so I'm doing it now. This story would have 7 chapters and it's finished but it's up to you if I would post the next chapters. So reviews bad'n'good – just anything :) For errors and bad grammar, I'm sorry.**

**Warnings: Abuse, tortures, rape, swearing.**

**I don't own NCIS**

* * *

**Prolog**

The cell was small. Walls were wet, reddish paint was peeling from them like skin after the sunburn. Two small, barred windows gave a little light. The floor was concrete. Heavy, metal doors, only opening from the outside. In the air hung the smell of decomposing bodies, urine and blood. In one corner of the room, leaning on his shoulder against the wall, sat a man with his head down on his chest. He was dressed in black cargo pants and gray shirt. His arms were painfully tied back on his back with a thick rope from which he had sore wrists. His eyes were covered with black cloth, so that he couldn't see what and who is doing it to him.

He had been in the room for a few hours. Any questions, torture, explanations, requests - simply nothing from the moment they left him here. The room was stuffy and many could throw up from its odour.

The man shifted to slightly change the position of his body. He realized what his torturers were doing to him. They tormented him physically and mentally but in a different way, more sophisticated.

Alejandro Fuertez, arms, drugs and human beings dealer with dual American and Mexican citizenship, was known for its 'hospitality'.

The man in the cell sighed. He didn't expect that he would be betrayed by the person he trusted for so long.

****Flashback****

_They were going into the dark shed with a group of Coyotes, which they infiltrated. Today they had completed their task and will return to Baltimore. They stopped in front of the container. The port light was falling into the shed through broken glass. They had to unload the truck. Tall Latino opened the container and looked at the two of them._

"_Start unloading." he ordered. They were in the course of discharging the platform, when he turned and it was his fault. Suddenly he saw his partner aiming at him with a gun._

"_Danny?" he asked, surprised and confused._

"_They pay more, Tony," reddish haired man just shrugged, as if saying 'sorry' to his partner. After a while, one of the dealers had went behind Tony's back, put black fabric bag on his head, and then whacked him in the head with his gun._

****End of the flashback****

He couldn't believe that his friend and partner, had sold out. Two fucking years they served, shoulder to shoulder, in the Police Homicide in Baltimore. They were assigned to this task because all the police officers in drugs department were known to the Fuertez's drug cartel. Detectives Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo and Daniel 'Danny' Price were the best detectives in their department.

Tony even wanted Danny to be the best man at his wedding with Wendy. It was Danny that comforted him after Wendy ran from him just from the church on their wedding day. That's why his partner's betrayal hurt him so terribly

_My father was right_, he thought bitterly. He would end up in a sludge or gutter, killed in a foreign country, and no one will ever know that Danny had betrayed him.

Tony angrily slammed his arm against the wall. For three hours he was trying to free his hands from the bonds, which only ended with wrists grazed to the blood. Rubbing against the wall he was trying to pull the blindfold from the eyes, but it was also ineffective.

His mouth went already dry, his lips were chapped, he felt nauseated from the stench, his arms were numb.

They left him alone with his thoughts. He had time to analyze the shit situation he was in.

As a fan of action movies, especially the classics of the eighties and nineties, he always believed that even from the worst oppression escape is possible. But with each passing minute spent in this cell, his faith waned. He wondered what happened to the narcotics division, which was supposed to help them? Danny had to notify them.

But now, as he thought... Danny had given them the wrong address.

_Damn it!_ He swore, jerking.

Why didn't he figure out that Danny is dirty?

_Because, you idiot, you trusted him too much!_ he scolded himself silently. For the first time in his life he allowed himself to trust his partner in one hundred percent.

"First and last," he growled through clenched teeth to himself.

He ignored his feeling or rather interpreted it wrong. He was angry at himself and Danny that he was played so easily. He would prefer that his partner just shot him in the head when he was turned to his back. He wouldn't know it was his own partner that betrayed him.

Suddenly the bolt gritted and the doors opened. Two Coyotes approached the bound man and led him out of his cell.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Woow! THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH! Believe me or not but I never got so many reviews to one chapter (not to mention about all of reviews in one story) so it's amazing! I'm sorry if sentences or grammar are wrong. I hope that you would enjoy this chapter.**

**Chandni**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

As soon as they moved Tony out of the cell, they'd stopped. Tony didn't know what was happening until he felt somebody's hand fastening around his neck something hard and tight and made of leather. Only after a while, when a metal chain rang in the air, it occurred to him that it was the collar. Strong pull gave him the signal that he has to move after the Coyote. He didn't know how long they walked down the hall, when they abruptly stopped and he almost ran into something. He heard shouting in Spanish and cursed to himself that he knows only Italian.

Once again, he felt someone's hands on him, this time checking if his blindfold was still tightly in its place. Then he was painfully dragged in the room, where climate wasn't much different from his cell. They set him almost in the middle of the room and with a slight poke in the knee it was given him to understand that he has to kneel. He obeyed. He was silent, and someone who knew him well would have thought that it was a blow to the head that affected him badly. But he deceived himself internally that he would survive this and knowing Fuertez's cruelty, he preferred not to lose the his tongue, or have the burning coal got thrown into his mouth.

That came to him with difficulty, but he said nothing. Also because his partner had betrayed him, and probably told them a lot about him, so he preferred to surprise them with his silence. It just pissed him off that he couldn't see anything and didn't understand what they were saying.

Two men who had brought him there were now behind him. Two another Coyotes entered the room, leading struggling detective Price.

"What is it? It's not that we agreed for?" Danny cried for a moment and howled in pain when one of the dealers butt hit him in the back of the knee with his weapon. Detective fell on both of his knees, swaying. Tony was practically rubbing against the shoulder of his partner who betrayed him.

"Old Gringo, what are they doing? Tell them..." he didn't finish. A strong blow to the jaw fell instantly and stopped him in middle of sentence. The man called Old Gringo was standing in a dark corner of the room, just watching. His figure was tall and well built. His strong arms were crossed over his chest. When Tony and Danny worked on Coyotes, his nickname came across, but no one knew what the man looks like.

Tony was brought from his thought by another scream that ripped from Danny. He didn't know whether to be happy for the fact that Danny ended up in the same shit that he was, or to be sorry for him. After all his partner turned out to be a traitor and a sellout.

After a while, though, dealers remembered about his existence, because the cold metal barrel of a gun was touching DiNozzo's head. Tony froze instantly. He tightened even more his eyes closed under the band and he bit his lower lip.

_That is it,_ he thought, and waited for the shot.

After a while he heard a familiar echo of the empty shot. He unconsciously let the air out of his lungs. His heart was pounding like crazy, and thoughts raced incredibly fast. Tony felt the breath of a man who bent over him and spat on him, and again pressed the gun to detective's head and without even thinking, he once again pulled the trigger. Tony didn't have the time to react. He felt that if the bullet didn't kill him right now, he's going to die of a heart attack, that he know was pretty close. But something different happened.

Men began to laugh, as if telling a bad joke itself, and then to Tony's ears came the bang of the bullet, one and then three more. He felt something sticky and wet bursts on his clothes and his body.

Even without seeing it he knew that it was Danny's blood. He felt a brush and he knew that it was a limp body felling with a dull single tap on the cold floor.

Mechanically his mind began to scroll through the memories of his partner. How they met, their first joint case, the evening dinners with beer and movies. Danny's first tattoo showing a scorpion. Like Danny accidentally found out about Tony's engagement to Wendy. As a half year later he cried himself out on his partner's shoulder after Wendy left him.

A strong tug of the chain that led to that collar fastened to his neck had brought him back to the reality. In senses of amok, he got up and followed the torturer who have just killed his partner.

_And almost also killed me,_ it flew by his thoughts. Only now he realized how close he was to dying today. He knew that only extended his life and suffering to a few hours, maybe days. He had no idea what they had prepared for him.

Once again he'd been pushed into the room, but it wasn't his cell. The room was cool and it didn't smell.

"Clothes, take off. Band stays," ordered one of the Coyotes in heavy English. The man threw a chain, to which detective was attached, so that it clanged, partially falling on the tiled floor. Then he cut the rope that was binding detective's hands. Tony obeyed the order with hesitation. Tiles he associated only with kitchen and bathroom.

And he was right. Indeed he was standing in a small bath covered in old tiles, probably from the fifties. Some of them had already been damaged. Above them hung a lamp without cover.

The man who ordered Tony to strip, now was holding the rubber hose in ugly yellowish color. As always, Old Gringo, stood in the shadow.

When DiNozzo was standing naked, covering his front with his hands, the Coyote turned on the cold water and began to spray the detective.

"Front," the Coyote growled. Tony turned and was getting drenched with cooler water. "Back," ordered the man again. "If you want to pee, do it now. Later no chance," young man laughed. Young, because on the eye he couldn't have more than twenty-three years. Tony bit his lip. He felt the need. If he didn't hold back in the room when they killed Danny, he probably would have peed his pants in fear. He knew that there was no other option, and so that water will wash away the urine. The humiliation was now added to tortures. He did it, and though that just in this matter he received temporary relief. After a while the water stopped running on him and gray towel was stuck into his hands. They didn't have to tell him what to do with it. He quickly dried himself. Then one by one his clothes were handed to him. Swaying, fast enough, as far as blindfolded and numb from the cold water body allowed him, he dressed up.

Then rough, strong hands grabbed him by the shoulders and again bounded them on his back. Since he didn't wet his head, the band was dry, so they didn't change it. Old Gringo grabbed the chain, tied it twice around his hand and pulled DiNozzo, leading him back to his cell. Tony was relieved in the bladder but also in all of his body. Although the water was cold, almost icy, but in this temperature it was beneficial. Now, however, his attention caught on the Old Gringo, who went before him. The man smelled weird, different, but Tony couldn't identify the smell. Certainly he didn't smell like the rest of Coyotes, of sweat and tequila. His steps were also different. Firm and military.

When they reached the detective's cell, Old Gringo pushed him inside without a word and then he made him fall on both knees, so that his head was hidden between Gringo's shoulders, who was crouching beside him. The man quickly pulled out a canteen of water, turned on the tap and shoved into the DiNozzo's mouth letting the man to drank a few sips. Then he put the flask in the pocket of his green cargo pants, and before he left he slightly tapped the dazed detective on his chin. Before Tony managed to say anything, to react, Old Gringo has left the cell, locking the door at the bolt and leaving confused and mentally tired cop.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thanks everyone that comment this story. I really appreciate it, because the worst for author is not knowing what the readers are thinking about his story. I wish that you will share your opinions with me. I want to thank my friend that helped me with this chapter. I'm sorry for any errors and bad grammar.**

**Chandni**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

He was confused and maybe that's exactly what they wanted? After the mental abuse came time for giving him a hope that next they would brutally take away from him. How else to explain these small gestures of Old Gringo? He gave him water, right, he didn't want him to be dehydrated. But that pat on the chin? Tony settled himself as comfortably as possible on the concrete floor heated by the sun that managed to get into the room through the small windows.

He searched his memory for what they have learned about this Old Gringo. He was probably an American commando, who has lost his voice during his last failed mission. Then he left the U.S. and went to Mexico, where he joined the Coyotes. So, while during his stay here he will try to figure him out. In the meantime he tried to focus on his other senses. A man is always relying on a sight and touch. When, however, he lose his sight... he becomes dependent on the other, and becomes like a bat.

"The bats see with their ears." he whispered, trying to concentrate on what he had heard. He knew what sounds made shoes of Coyotes and during what step. He already knew Gringo's gait. At present, he has been able to determine it was the night. It was quieter and he could hear the sound of water. So was close to the wharf.

Suddenly, the shrill cries reached his ears. He was not alone in the pain and suffering but from the scream he read that it was a different kind of pain. For him it was psychologically torment, and for this people they inflicted physical pain. He didn't know which was worse.

/

They came for him around noon. He felt an overwhelming hunger and rumble in his stomach. Tony was terrified by the fact that he become so quickly accustomed to the stench that prevailed in the cell. He napped for about be three hours, cause he was afraid to sleep, but tiredness was stronger than the fear and alertness.

They repeated the previous day's activities. Checked the band on his eyes, bound ropes around his wrists and next they pulled him by the chain to the same room where he was yesterday, in which they killed his partner.

Again he heard the conversation in Spanish and felt the presence of Old Gringo in the corner of the room. As usual, he was an observer.

"Lie on your belly" the order fell quickly, so he did it. Someone put next to him the chain that was still attached to his collar. Moments later, another person entered the room and was placed next to Tony in the same way. But this time DiNozzo didn't feel the touch of another body, like yesterday when his arm felt Danny's shoulder. It meant only that the perpetrator left a space between them. Not a second passed before Tony learned why, when the long, braided leather whip lashed literally a millimeter from his left side. He heard the hiss of air as the whip was raised again, and this time it fell on the right side of his body.

Tony felt his body react instinctively, tensing, shrinking away. He was covered in goosebumps and his forehead, laying on the concrete floor, had drops of cold sweat running down. Quiet, involuntary moan of shock came from his throat. Whiplashes along his body were repeated twice, and then dropped four straight hits on the back of another person. Man, older mexican, howled in pain. He tried to free himself, screaming, begging for mercy. Tony did not have to know the language to know. He himself tried to slip the band even a little off of his eyes but could not when the next four series fell right on his body. If he could, he would jump in place, lying down. He was breathing heavily through parted, dried lips. He decided to mentally prepare for the next hit, using the sense of hearing. The next four hits fell on Mexican. Again, Tony heard the whistle of the air, and soon four strikes fell.

The detective could get used to his torture but it was hard to get used to other people being tortured, especially since they really suffered mentally and physically. He could not turn off the mind and focus on something else and he should. If he wants to survive, he has to do it. Must be cut off from the pain of others, but he couldn't. And it was not even associated with empathy, solidarity and other lofty sentiments. Rather just the plain humanity, of which the minute, hour, day he was being stripped.

Suddenly, everything stopped. He heard the laugh of Coyotes and sobs of wounded man. Coyotes talked among themselves, probably about the next torture they had planned for him that day.

_Why don't they kill me?_ He thought, when Gringo strong hands untied his bounds for a moment.

"Over your head," ordered young coyote spitting next to him and tying Mexican hands over his head. Old Gringo tied DiNozzo's hands above his head, and then pressed a hook between thick cords.

"Rise," fell another command. Numb, he followed it, only to hang a moment later half a meter above the floor. Someone took and spun him. Sure the young one, because he thought Gringo was above such childish ideas. Tony felt weak, as if he contracted seasickness. And that ringing of the chain by his collar. When the whirling stopped and he stood in the place he felt as someone pulled his shoes. He groaned. Not only for almost two days his arms were to his back he was still hanging on them now.

Is his boss looking for him at all? Didn't they figured out that the deal didn't go as it should? Haven't they already found the Danny's body?

He felt more and more sore and tired. He began to lose hope of the rescue in 'Lethal Weapon' style. He didn't like that he was dangling there with bare feet. This doesn't bode any good, and he was right. He heard the familiar sound of the discharges, and immediately knew what Coyotes prepared. His ankles were exposed and lightly moistened with water. He turned his head and placed it on his shoulder, biting teeth on a shirt. The room came a muffled cry when two conductive rods were applied to his ankles.

It took a second, but he felt his body shake in seizures, the blood quickly crackling in his body, his heart beating like crazy and breathing becoming fast and shallow. He heard the low moan, and he knew that he made that sound. After a while he heard the shrill cry of the Mexican. Tony moved his head nervously listening. His hands were clutching the rope tightly, as if for support. Someone swung it again and again shocked him with electricity, but this time a little longer. He couldn't stop his scream. He felt as tears were falling from his eyes into the blindfold, the sweat running down his face, neck and body.

Another moment and he will be begging for mercy. He won't be able to endure this for long. He was hungry, exhausted and emotionally broken.

He was torn away from his thoughts by sound of shoes and closing doors. They left them, so that they just left hanging there suffering. Tony moved rapidly.

"Hola?" he whispered hoarsely. He hoped that his comrade in misery was still among of the living.

"N-nothing do," he spoked with hard english accent. "Told them 'no'.

"I'm sorry," Tony whispered. Coyotes terrorized residents of a small city and demanded cooperation, property, women. Who opposed them... ended just like that.

/

He didn't know how long he hung in loneliness exchanging short, slight sentences with each other. If Tony had to guess they hung there for several hours, which he painfully felt in his arms. A few men came back to the room. Gringo, as usual, took his place in a dark corner. Tony felt as someone pulled his shirt up.

Do they want to 'caress' his belly now? He thought and vision of electroconvulsive this time on her stomach did not cause him a wave of joy. However, the perpetrators didn't mean that, but quite something else. After a moment smell of kerosene and sulfur reached the detective. Something was lit and Tony understood what this time they got ready for them. He didn't have to wait for long before one of the Coyotes approached him with the lit torch and held it to his left side. Flames barely brushed his skin, more pain flared from the heat coming off the torch. He clenched his hands on the ropes restraining him and clenched his teeth again on the sleeve of his shirt. He didn't know how long he can stand it when the Coyote moved the torch to his other side, before Tony smelled slight burn of roasted skin and hairs on the body. After five minutes, he was close to fainting when he heard the cry of the Mexican. He knew that he was probably burned by applying more heat to the body. The stench of burning flesh came quickly to him. He wanted this to end, and finally, for him and for the poor wretch.

And as if at his request, a few minutes later that he was to him like an eternity, he heard familiar sound of reloaded gun and then a shot was fired. He instinctively froze, waiting for the pain and slow death.

But he has not suffered the saving grace of release but the Mexican, the man who opposed the cartel. After a while, he was lowered on the floor. His legs buckled under him. No one held him up. He fell to his knees gasping. His shirt slid down, rubbing injured sides of his his belly. He was shaking with exhaustion and pain. Every nerve in his body screamed in agony. Adding to this was headache from impact, which he hadn't previously felt. His chain has been sharply drawn. He stood up, forced to go on.

And just as the previous night he was pushed into the bath. He greeted cold streams like salvation to his burning body. And as yesterday he was forced to hold a 'toilet' in the shower. But in the present moment he didn't care at all. He just wanted to go back to his cell, cuddle up to a cold and wet walls and sleep.

Just like the previous day Old Gringo led him to his cell. Then Tony realized that they haven't tied his wrists, for which he was grateful. Old Gringo repeated acts of drinking. This time, he let him enjoy virtually all the water. And as last time a finger tapped him on the cheek, as if hinting he should not give up. There was something in the rough gesture and touch that made him follow this command. DiNozzo couldn't explain it. Moments after the Gringo left, the detective gave himself into the arms of Morpheus.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for your support! You are wonderful! As I promised it would be the last chapter with Tony's torture. In this story I concentrate more on Tony's character and I specially dropped some details and want you not to know who's Gringo till the end of this chapter (but you know anyway). But it's not the end – we still got 3 more chapters. **

**So, I hope that you will enjoy. **

**Warnings: Errors, rape, vulgarity. **

**Chandni**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The night was calm, but full of pain. Fever seized Tony's body. His body was exhausted, and demanded any mercy. Cold floor, unfortunately, didn't help in the long range. Although his hands were free and he could pull the blindfold, he didn't do it, because he wasn't able to lift his ponderous hands. With difficulty and great effort, he rolled from side to side.

This time they came for him at sunrise. Tony groaned, trying to get up, but in the end he managed to do it. They didn't tie his hands. His wrists were sore and swollen enough. As usual, they brought him to the same room. They laughed and apparently a good party was getting ready for them. Unless... in addition the drugs may be an option, because who knows with them.

Old Gringo took his permanent place, but didn't show any joy. He was stern and calm. His cold eyes were bringing down to the earth Coyotes who have fun. No one here would have been surprised. Pisser trembled in theirs trousers at the sight of a man in his forties, who looked like a pirate. He had gray hair, tied at the neck with elastic and had two-month beard. His posture also deterred. Khaki shirt perfectly showed off his strong arms. It was a typical military posture. And he wasn't the type of man that just stand and watch, he was a man of action, but right now, now he was waiting for his time with sniper's patience. Because when he would began, someone will beg him for mercy of killing them quickly.

This time Coyotes pushed the detective onto the cold wall.

"Undress," fell sharp order. Tony froze. He was not in the baths, so... The hand ramble near his ear against the wall making him jump in the place. "I said, undress!" one of the coyotes muttered into his ear. Tony barely pulled off his shoes, pants and shirt. He was only in his boxers.

"Pants!" The same voice growled. DiNozzo held his breath. _What are they doing?_, flew through his head. It wasn't enough that they have humiliated him? Apparently not.

He obeyed and quickly covered his crotch with his hands. Then he felt a swish of air next to him and heard screams of terrified girl.

"Shit," escaped his lips, but whistling and howling of Coyotes drowned his voice.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted. He knew what they wanted to do and he could no longer remain silent. Something clapped him in the buttocks in the response. Something thin and bamboo. Then scratch him on the lower part of his back and went to the inner side of his thighs. They were touching him with back's scratcher!

_Damn!_ flew by his mind.

It went beyond everything. He was pressed against the cold wall, completely naked, in addition molested by motherfuckers! But it was not the worst.

The worst was yet to come.

Bamboo nails were driven over burns on his sides, causing the detective pain and chills. After a while the tortures began to beat him on the buttocks with scratcher. First lightly and then with all their strength. Tony was biting his lips so as not to give the bastards the satisfaction. When the beating stopped, he breathed a sigh of relief for a while. But only for a moment, because in a minute all his body froze when he felt the scratcher slipping between his buttocks.

_Oh, fuck! _He clenched tightly his covered eyes. _This is not happening!_

Girl's scream tore him from numbness and terror. These bastards raped her in front of him! So what with the fact that he couldn't see anything, since he could hear everything perfectly! He could hear every movement, every cry, when the rapist went out of her and brutally entered in. How he crumpled her breasts and buttocks, how he bit and smacked her back. Tony was disgusted. He barely stood by this wall. He barely restrained himself from vomiting, from crying.

First Coyote ended up with her in five minutes, and then they took to her two at a time. Tony couldn't take it any longer. His whole body was trembling. After a while he heard the salutary sound of unlocking weapons and then a single shot. Stream of blood fell on him. After a while, the body dropped to the floor, convulsing. Tony couldn't stand it any longer and sobbing he fell to the ground.

/

He didn't remember the way to the bath. Only when cold stream of water hit into him, he realized where he was and what happened to him. His bladder was empty, indicating that he was extremely exhausted and dehydrated. He didn't need a doctor to tell him that. Old Gringo dried him off because Tony wasn't able to. Then the old man put clothes on the detective and practically carrying him, dragged him to his cell.

"Hold on" he whispered the order into his ear with voice full of madness and worry. But Tony wasn't sure whether he suffered auditory illusion, because Gringo was mute. However he didn't care anymore. Tony just let that darkness engulfed him.

/

It was a few hours later when the shots and explosions woke him up. Something was going on outside. He could hear the screams of Mexicans and... no... This was hallucination... delusion... American voices?

"No... no... no..." he whispered frantically, trying to get up. Suddenly, his cell door opened with a crash, and Coyote stood there, pointing a gun at him. Coyote pulled the trigger and two shots echoed in the cell. Tony winced feeling the pain in his shoulder. For a moment he lost consciousness and didn't hear the coyote's body falling to the cold floor.

Pain brought him back to consciousness. Automatically he opened his eyes and blinked. He raised his right hand to his eyes. The blindfold disappeared. He could see. Now his attention was on a man pushing the material to his shoulder.

"Damn it, come on!" the man shouted to someone, "The bullet damaged the artery, damn it!"

Tony didn't understand. His breath was fast and jerky. He was weak and sick. And rough hands were hurting him.

Rough hands!

"Gr... gringo..." he whispered, making the man look at him.

"I told you to hold on" the man growled at him. If Tony was more aware of the situation and looked at a man he could spot an anger, rage, helplessness and concern in his eyes and voice.

"You..." Tony didn't finish. His eyes rolled into his head, head fell limply on concrete floor, and his chest stopped moving.

He was free from pain and suffering, from those who tortured him and from traitors.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! I want to apogalize for not posting for a while – my computer broke down :/ But I right back! I want to thank all of this person who comment this story – person from ff . net and Gests. So… everything had his reason in this story, even Gringo (you know who it is). Please, enjoy this chapter and tell me what you are thinking about it. **

**Sorry for the grammar and bad sentences. **

**Chandni**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"You son of a bitch!" rang a sharp voice over the hospital room; voice full of frustration, anger and betrayal. In the room were two men. One of them - the younger - was lying in a hospital bed, attached to a IV, still pale and with still visible shadows under his eyes. The other one - the older - sat on the uncomfortable hospital chair with typical for himself cup of coffee.

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of the Naval Criminal Investigation Service - in short, NCIS. So called Old Gringo in reality wasn't a former commando, who during a failed mission lost his voice, but he was a federal agent working undercover.

Tony DiNozzo, a detective betrayed by his own partner, tortured three long days by a group of arms dealers, drug and human trafficking, that spent four hellish days involuntarily held in barbaric conditions, spent three days on ICU due to blood loss and injuries that he suffered. It was not until late last night he began to come over, and he regained full consciousness in the middle of the night. Of the day, after the morning test series he was moved to a normal post-traumatic ward. His shoulder was resting in a blue sling. The bullet grazed the artery and had stopped at his bone. There was no exit hole, so the detective has lost a lot of blood and crashed twice - once in the ambulance and the second, already in the operating room.

It was late afternoon when Agent Gibbs came to him to explain, but before he could do it, Tony jumped on him as soon as he showed his ID.

"For three fucking days you were just looking from the side and you just let them do all of this?" he asked rebukingly, looking with disgust at the man sitting close to his bed, "How could you?!" he asked with disbelief.

"This were my orders." agent Gibbs replied stoically. He knew that detective wasn't in the shape to talk about all of this, but he need to know about him.

"Why...?" Tony's voice trembled on the question.

"Why, what?" Gibbs looked confused, but in the deep he knew what's behind this question. However he need to hear it from DiNozzo.

"Why they didn't kill me like Danny?" Tony hissed.

"Your partner..."

"Ex, ex-partner." Tony correct him quickly.

"Your former partner," corrected himself Gibbs and continued, "Was babbling non-stop about you. That you're cheeky, that you're not afraid of anything, that you throw jokes and nothing would break you," answered Gibbs with bitterness that Tony missed in his voice, because he was too far in his pain.

"They wanted to see how much I can take." guessed correctly DiNozzo and fell hard on the pillows, from which he had just raised. Gibbs just nodded in affirmation.

"They were surprised that you're silent and don't beg for mercy for yourself. Only when they harmed the girl you..." Gibbs continued, then took sip of his coffee calming his nerves.

"They broke me," the detective whispered, closing his eyes.

"No," said Gibbs as naturally as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Surprised detective opened his eyes and looked mockingly at the agent.

"Didn't you see what they did there? Me and... and these people?" he asked as he felt as again his pressure was raising.

"I've seen a lot more than you think, and I know you didn't break. Damaged, yep, but not broken." Gibbs said calmly, maintaining eye contact with the detective. His eyes were icy and sharp, not allowing any opposition. He was wearing a graphite jacket and black pants. Under it was a gray polo shirt. His hair was cropped short in regulation cut, noting that he belongs to the military. Beard completely disappeared from his face, revealing the full glory of its raw features.

"Thanks to Dr. Watson for rapid diagnosis!" DiNozzo said sarcastically.

Between them hung grave and ominous silence. Heavy emotions hung thickly in the room, which was noticed by the unlucky ones who were forced to come to him - the doctors and nurses.

It wasn't the right time for DiNozzo to know all the details, but Gibbs didn't like it. He didn't like when the thing were unsolved. But DiNozzo need to know that it's Gibbs that pick him up.

From under his arm Gibbs pulled out yellow folder and threw it on detective's knees. Tony casually opened it and was stunned to see their files.

"You knew about us from the very beginning! You checked us!" he shouted, throwing the folder so that it hit Gibbs in the chest and fell to the floor, scattering the pages.

"If you had looked, you would notice that the records contain everything, literally everything, about you," Gibbs replied stoically, "Childhood, school, medical file, the work of the police, reprimand and awards."

"So you chose quite a lecture," Tony snorted, feeling as painkillers stopped working. Actually, it stopped working some time ago, but he was too stubborn and he would rather pass out than press a magic button and call the nurse.

"Actually, what NCIS was doing in Mexico?" he asked. Only this small part of that nice puzzle was missing. And that's the question Gibbs was waiting for.

"Coyotes killed two sailors, and then kidnapped one. We worked them out for four months but we knew we needed a man inside," said the agent picking up paper sheets from the floor and putting the file on the counter next to the detective's bed .

"He lived?" Tony asked, suddenly staring at the ceiling and biting his lip in pain. Monitor showing all of his vital signs began to beep harder.

"Yeah, but we got one small problem..." Gibbs reluctantly admitted some probie mistake, made by some police officer from Mexico. But he didn't had the time to tell about this important detail to DiNozzo. "DiNozzo?" Gibbs jumped to his feet and grabbed the button to summon a nurse, when he saw Tony grab his shoulder. On detective's face blossomed a grimace of severe pain, his eyes were tightly clenched and sweat appeared on his forehead.

Agent Gibbs was suddenly pushed from the patient's bed and almost thrown out of the door.

Apparently part of the bullet, which doctors were unable to remove during surgery, decided right now to begin to dangerous move in the direction of Detective DiNozzo's heart.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: For this ones that still supported me!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

He spent three more days in the hospital. Fortunately, it was possible to remove the bullet, or rather the piece of it, without unnecessary complications, to his and doctors euphoria. Although he didn't wish for Agent Gibbs to visits him and he informed the hospital staff about it, he knew that the man was waiting like a bulldog at his door. When in the mornings he woke up, he could feel a slight smell of coffee in the room, proving that Gibbs recently visited him, even though the detective didn't want it.

On the fourth day he was finally released from the hospital. He got a sheaf of papers containing hospital documentation, prescriptions and list of orders; what he was allowed to do and what he wasn't. He was surprised when the nurse brought him new clothes. His old were thrown out, and he wondered how he would get out of the hospital without them. There was no one who could bring him his things. He got not only clothes, but also the toiletries, to be able to clean up before going to the airport. Tony didn't want to stay too long at this place. As it turned out, he had plane tickets waiting for him at airport. Tony signed the last papers really happy it's over, well... his 'nice visit' in the hospital. He was only dreaming about coming home, and he got the feeling that apparently someone took care of everything with perfect precision and DiNozzo thought that he knew who was behind it all, because at the moment he held in his healthy hand the navy blue backpack with NCIS badge on it.

So the man him leaning on a black, rented SUV that was parked on the driveway for ambulances didn't surprise him at all.

"You are annoying," Tony snapped getting into the car.

"Nothing new," replied Gibbs moving ahead.

Tony decided not to make thing easier for the agent. He allowed him to drive to the airport. What he didn't expect was that the agent boarded the plane and took a seat next to him.

"It's a plane to Washington, DC," Tony said reading the destination on the ticket that he got.

"You need to make a statement," Gibbs replied sitting down comfortably and closing his eyes as if going to sleep, he added, "And we got the unfinished issue."

Tony already wanted to growl something to him, but felt like it didn't make sense right now. He was still too tired mentally to snap at this bastard. When they land in DC he will deal with this bastard, he promised to himself.

/

From the airport drove them the FBI agent Tobias Fornell and they went straight to Gibbs house, which was another surprise for the detective. As soon as they entered the house, Tony had the impression that in these areas the time have stopped. He immediately could tell that nothing here has changed over the years. Gibbs pointed him the couch with his hand while he talked to someone very hyperactive over the phone.

"Did you let him get a word?" Fornell asked suddenly.

"Me? For four days, no one of you wag the fucking finger to do something!" Tony tried not to raise his voice. Doctors told him not to get upset, but how he would be able to remain calm in such conditions.

"We've done what we could, and before you stop me, you need to know that Fuertez been untouchable very long by the local government," the FBI agent began to explain.

"You mean, that he bribed the police and the courts in Mexico," DiNozzo guess, resting his head on his hands.

"Unfortunately," Fornell grimaced when he said this. "Well, I'll get going. Let him tell you the rest. See ya later, Jethro." FBI agent left them alone.

"So..." Tony began looking at Gibbs, who came back with two hot cups of coffee and tea.

"Tea?" Tony raised his eyebrow.

"Doctor orders," answered shortly Gibbs and sat on the couch next to DiNozzo. "We knew that we need to send someone undercover to get Fuertez and Coyotes and then get back Sergeant Wilson. During the mission, we learned that the Baltimore Drug Department also wants to get Fuertez. We could stop you but... we given up this idea."

"You found out that Danny was dirty," Tony finished, feeling even worse. "If you stopped Danny, that would just inform them that they have someone inside on their cartel."

Indeed, the unfavorable and standoff situation.

"We carefully studied your file and concluded, that whatever happens you're strong enough to come out of this hell," in Gibbs' voice was strange, filled with some kind of pride and regret.

"Geez, you deduced all of this from my file?" Tony was surprised. This man was crazy or what?

"What about the Sergeant?" Tony asked suddenly. He wanted to change the topic.

"The Coyotes focused all their attention on you. They beat him, but nothing more," said Gibbs and laid his eyes on his cup. Tony could sense that something was up, something more, but for some reason it was hard for Gibbs to tell him this. Then Gibbs put his intense glare on DiNozzo and began speaking with heavy, tired and bitter voice:

"I had to chose, because the Coyotes kidnapped the daughter of Chief of Mexico City Police Department. The cops couldn't find her, so I chose to let them hurt you and pray that they would eventually bring her to the place where you and the Sergeant were. I heard rumors that they do this so I waited with the rescue mission."

"How old...?" Tony asked confused. He was pissed and didn't understand why it's happening to him but if there was someone's life on the line, that changed everything.

"Eight, eight years old," answered Gibbs and Tony could feel the anger that radiated from agent's body. "She's all right thanks to you."

"Thanks to me?" DiNozzo couldn't believe that two people was saved thanks to his unaware sacrifice.

"Unbelievable, uh?" Gibbs smiled sadly. "Quickly after they brought the girl to this place I gave the FBI and LEO's the green light. They wanted to wait for the Fuertez to show up, but you couldn't wait any longer."

Tony fell on the back of the couch, watching out for injured shoulder. He was confused. Gibbs was a bastard, bastard of bastards but he had to act quickly. He chose the lesser of two evils.

_He hastened the rescue mission because of me!_ went through his mind, _And all the time with his presence and the barely visible gesture of pat on the chin he gave me to understand that I need to fight._

"I don't often say this, but I need to say it to you," Gibbs began and Tony looked at him. The agent look tired and older than he surely was, "I'm sorry, Tony, for what happen to you."

Tony was watching him very carefully. He got the feeling that Gibbs was the man of the action and when he said something it was important and significant.

"But," he continued, "I know that you would be more pissed at me if I let this kid get hurt."

"How on Earth you could know?" this man is a wizard or some psych, or what? But of course he was right. Tony would be more pissed if that happened. Tony was surprised that Gibbs, not knowing him personally, knew him better than anyone. And in some way it was scary.

"What's now?" DiNozzo asked without opening his eyes. After those few days in captivity he learned to sense the presence of Gibbs, and in some way it felt safe for him. He didn't know if it was the beginning of the PTSD or Stockholm syndrome, but right now he simply didn't care.

"It was a hell of a long day," said Gibbs getting up.

"Indeed," Tony nodded. In fact, he was hungry and tired, "You offer hospitality?"

"What do you think?" Gibbs threw, carrying two plates of food.

"How?" Tony raised an eyebrow. They had just arrived, so how Gibbs had time to prepare the food?

"Tomorrow we're going to NCIS, Abby called. She wants to meet you," Gibbs presented an action plan for the next day.

"Abby?" Detective looked expectantly at agent, but didn't receive any response, just light smirk on his face.

"I'm not the wizard, and the food conjured up itself." Gibbs added, as if he read Tony's mind. "Eat because the bed is calling your name."

"Mindreader." Tony mumbled under his nose, chewing the food that wasn't hospital gruel, but still it was healthy, diet food that doctors recommended him to eat for couple of days.

Right now therefore he began to thinking about his job. Would he be able to still work as field detective? Is he strong enough as Gibbs trough? Did he want to get back to Baltimore and work as PD's detective after he was betrayed? Maybe his father was right, maybe...

"Meds and bed." Sharp order brought him back from his thoughts, and Tony more and more confirmed himself in the belief that Gibbs actually was a mindreader.


End file.
